We Only Live Once
by XRubbySlippersX
Summary: Santana is a CEO of her own highly known music label, she travels alot so what happens when one very trying hard day turns into the best day of her life. First Brittana fanfic so stick with me on this ride.
1. Chapter 1

A/N :

Hi, This is my first fanfic ever. I love Brittany and Santana can i quickly just say these two amazing girls are endgame! They will be together. So there may be some other characters based around this story however it is first and foremost Brittana. If you like this story I am loking for a beta please PM if interested I could use the help. Anyway go Enjoy!

Chapter 1: One event can change everything.

_Just keep walking, just keep walking. _Santana thinks to herself as she goes quitely through the empty halls of McKinley. _You did nothing wrong, he was the one who said that to you,so what if you bit back a little to harshly. _Her face turning the lightest shade of white, she looks like she has just had the life sucked out of her. Santana finally reached her white Range Rover in the parking lot. She climbs in putting her handbag on the passenger seat. Santana, now resting her head on the steering wheel, lets go a rather long breathe of air she didnt know she was holding. "What the heck is happening to me, how did i ever let it get this far" Santana said to herself frustrated. Santana pealed her forehead off the black leather steering wheel and grabed her phone out of her bag. She unlocked the screen dialing a fimilar number. "ah Miss Lopez, i was wondering when i was going to be hearing from you". A sweet and calming voice said, however Santana didnt smile at the voice she heard on the other end. "Hi Ashley, how are you?". Santana said in a formal manner not letting her recent events have any effect on her tone. "Im good thanks, now that i have you on the phone there are a few things we need to go over". Santana turning on the car and switching the phone over to her handsfree device. "Firstly, make sure your on that flight at 7.20pm tonight" Ashley continued. "I dont feel like explaining to everyone in that board meeting why there CEO isnt there". Ashley said in a calming but firm tone. "I will be on that flight don't worry Ashley, can you please make sure that my driver is there this time, I really dont feel like being swarmed by screaming fans at that time of night, not to mention the mood im in I might bash someone". Santana said with a light chuckle. Ashley laughing aswell simply replied with "Miss Lopez, I assure you the car will be there". "I dont understand why i cant just drive myself home" Santanta said with an angry sigh whilst pulling out of the school parking lot. "We are not starting this again, Im your personal Assisant and what says goes, Okay?". Ashley said. "Okay" Santana Replied. "Miss Lopez... you sound sad" The sweet voiced lady said. "Im fine Ash. I-I'll fill you in when I get home, you are going to be at the apartment arn't you?".The small brunette said trying not to let her face become engulfed in hot tears. "If you want me to be." Ashley mumbled out. " I.. I mean yes of course".Ashley said trying not to feel disappionted. Ashley had a hot date tonight with her boyfriend, but if her boss needed her there she would be. To Ashley surprise Santana replied "No, no its okay ill see you in the morning for the board meeting" And with that Santana ended the conversation. _You just need to get on that plane, get home and sleep off the events of today Santana, its not that hard_. She thought to herself.

After an hours drive or so Santana finally reached the airport. A farmilar place to be as Santana was always traveling somewhere. If she had to count the amount of planes she has been on this year alone it would have to be somewhere between 35 and 40, and its only March. She doesnt mind the travel though, especially when she gets to look at all those hot flight attendants in there very tight fighted dresses or skirts. After checking in through first class there was no waiting time, Santana was escorted to her plane. Santana was sitting in a plush leather seat waiting for one of those hot girls to come around and bring her a drink. Next minute her wish came true. A bubbly blonde with long legs and piecing blue saphire eyes place a hand on Santana's upper arm. "Good evening Miss Lopez" the stunning lady said while bending down to eye level. Santana thought she had never heard a more sweet voice in her entire life. It was as if cotton candy was melting in there. "My name is Brittany, and I will be looking after you tonight. Is there anything I can get for you?". Santana tried to form words, for she has seen many hot flight attendants but none like Brittany before...She was _beautiful_. "Um .. I .. ahh" Santana choked out as her mouth went dry_ Pull it together Lopez, _she thought bitterly. "I will have a martini please".Brittany simply nodded once and smiled the most brightest grin Santana has ever had the pleasure of seeing. "You could light up the darkest night" Santana said outloud. Brittany laughed at her and Santana finally realised that voice was spoken outloud and not in her head like she was really wishing it had been right now. "Your smile is quite beautiful aswell" Brittany said in a hushed tone. Santana had her mouth open agape now not knowing anything to say. Usually she would make up some flirty comment to get in that chicks pants but this felt different, as if Brittany would never allow Santana into the sacred area_.What are you doing thinking about that ..oh my god you just met this woman_, santana thought stunned at herself. Brittany put her soft polished index finger under santana's chin closing it slightly till it shut. " Please close your mouth my dear, you dont want little plane fairies to make a home in there". She said with that amazing smile. Santana noticed Brittany had fake nails not long but not short either they were french tip with little rainbows on two of them. _Damn it, shes straight, bloody long nails. _Santana thought sourly. "Um, Sorry" Santana said in reply as Brittany finger moved away from Santana's face. With that said Brittany wisked herslef away in a quick swish movement to go make Santana her Martini. Santana just sat there speachless, trying to going over in her brian what had just happened.

Please review guys :) and Thankyou so much for reading this, i hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just feel like writing today so you guys are in luck. Review and let me know what you think of the story so far. If you have any comments or suggestions I am very open to them. Thank-you so much for reading :)

Also I own nothing Glee.

Chapter 2

As the plane landed in L.A Santana couldnt help but feel sad. It isnt likely that she would get to see this amazing blonde again, no matter how many flights she went on.

The beautiful blonde flight attendant named Brittany was on her way back over to Santana.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight with us as much as I did Miss Lopez". Brittany said wholeheartedly.

"Yes everything was perfect, as always. Im deffinatly going to miss those fantastic Martini's though".

"Ah yes they are one of my specialty drinks i must admit".

"I can tell". Santana said as a smirk danced across her lips.

The small brunette unclasped her seat belt sanding up right in front of the blushing blonde pulling down her black pencil skirt that rose up during the flight. Brittany couldnt help but sneak a small glimpse of Santana's caramel coloured thighs. Santana noticed this not so subtle notion, she cleared her throat tearing her eyes away from Brittany and picked up her Jimmy Choo handbag. Santana held out her hand and Brittany took it immediatly, stepping to the side and gently pulling the small woman into the isle before shaking her hand ever so caring.

"Take care Miss Lopez" Brittany smiled.

"You too, I hope to see you again shortly". Santana beamed removing her hand from Brittany grasp. Santana walked away from Brittany thinking she would be sad, however she couldnt remove the playfully wide smile she had on her face. Santana was hoping that there would be no photographers out tonight as she disembarked the plane. It so happens that Ashley, Santana personal assisant, must have taken in there earlier conversation a little more than expected as her car was awaiting her just outside the plane steps. The large black SUV had the door already open, Santana slipped in sideways as she moved along into the middle. The suited up man closed the door for her. Santana just sat there as her bags were put into the trunk of the car. She couldnt help remove her thoughts from Brittany. _How could anyone be so god damn beautiful_, she thought to herself. As she looked out the window the tarmac was lit up from the towering lights around the airport, she could see everything as if it were day time. Just as Santana was about to turn her head around the Beautiful blonde that couldnt escape her mind walked elegantly down the stairs with her small suitcase in hand. Santana just watched in silence as the girl she wished she could get to know more walked away from her. She was stuck she knew she should have been bold and got out the the stupid car and done something but before her mind could think anymore there was a nock at the window, _What the heck _she thought as she jumped slightly. Santana leaned over and hesitated to open the tinted window as this side of the car was pitch black she couldnt see out. Santana sucked in a breathe of air and pushed her finger down on the button causing the window to roll down slowly, revealing another securiy guard. Her heart fell to the ground in lost hope.

"Miss this is for you" The security guard simply said holding out a small folded piece of pink paper. It was scented to, like Kiwi fruit and Strawberries.

"Oh Thank-you" Santana said taking the piece of paper she now realised was a note, before quickly winding up the window.

Before the confused woman could turn around to see if anyone was on the otherside of the car near the plane the car began to move. Santana buckled her seat belt and readjusted herself to a more comfortable position pulling her skirt up so it wasnt tight around her knees. She stared down at the pink paper bring it to her nose and taking a gentle wiff of the lushious smell. It made Santana smile and before opening it she knew exactly who this was from as Brittany smelt the same way. _She must have rubbed it over her chest _the brunette thought still smiling. Her finger started to flip open the note slowly, it read:

_Hi there plane fairy catcher,_

_I dont even know if this is going to get to you or if some security person is going to throw it away, i know your secruity is tight but i thought may aswell try, right? _

Santana couldnt help chuckle to herself as Brittany made reference to Plane fairy catcher. The note was simple nothing else was said except her digits scribled down the bottom with a Heart next to the letter B. Santana found herself clutching the note to her warm chest. Her thoughts were broken as her phone vibrated. She unlocked her phone to read a message.

_New Message: Puck_

_Santana You cant just walk out on that convo with hardly nothing said. We were together and now your telling me your gay! I knew that but..can you just call me we need to talk about this. _

_Reply Puck:_

_No we dont and no i will not! I cant believe what you said Puck. _

Sanatana's mood quickly went sour as she remembered the details of what happened back in the choir room of McKinley earlier that day. Not wanting to think about it she shook her head to get rid of the images. _We havn't been together for one and a half years now, why would he care so much, did he live under a fucking rock everyone knows im gay why didnt he! _She thought angrily.

Thank-you for reading please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Another quick update, hope you all like it. Please stick with me it will get more interesting i promise :)

Sanatana woke up to the sound of her alarm clock that read 6.00am. She got up with not alot of energy as she could hardly sleep last night, all she could do was think about _Brittany._ She tripped over a pair of her heels that were sprawed over the floor of her bedroom like the rest of her clothes, by the time she got home last night she just threw everything everywhere. Santana took her remaining under garmets off and jumped in the shower, trying to mentally prepare herself for today.

After she got dressed into a grey high waisted pencil skirt and blue satin blouse that was tucked into her skirt she grabed her keys and bag of the side table next to the entrance looking into her oval mirror before walking out the door she put some lipgloss on. Her hair was loosely hanging down over her sholders in soft curls. One last look and pop of her lips she was out the door. Santana had not realised somebody dropped her White Range Rover off last night, she gave it a quizical look. She always had her car air lifted where ever she went it was like her baby. As usual Santana went back into the reception and got the keys from her property manager that worked onsite. The stunned brunette didnt give it much thought and hoped into the drivers side putting her belongings on the passenger seat.

It took only 20minutes of driving for Santana to reach her Office Buliding in the heart of L.A. It was tall and had many levels. She drove down into the undercover carpark and pulled into her reserved spot. Santana picked up her handbag and withdrew the keys from the car, in one swift movement she had clicked the lock button on the set of keys sending a beeping noise through the carpark and placing them in her bag. As she walked through the doors and into the elevator she kept telling herself just find Ashley she will make everything better. Santana finally reached Level 22, the doors opened quickly and as aslways Ashley was waiting just outside the elevator with her caramel latte in one hand and folders in the other. Ashley was taller than Santana but I wouldnt say was a very tall person, her hair was sandy blonde like her friend Quin and they actually had very similar hairstyles, it was a long bob with a side fringe. She was quite gorgeous Santana wasnt going to lie and it did help her out when she was hiring. "Good Morning Miss Lopez" Ashley called over her glasses trying to read this mornings memo that she had just printed as it was sitting on the top of the pile of folders.

"Morning Ash". Santana said with a smile.

" Okay so everyone is waiting for you to start the meeting" Ashley said while handing her boss her morning Latte as they started walking to Santana's office.

"I know but i just need a minute to sit down I-I am feeling a little light headed" Santana said tried and a little snappy.

"Are you okay? San-Miss Lopez" Ashley quickly corrected herself.

"Its okay Ash, you have been my PA for almost 2 years now,Like i have told you before please call me Santana. It keeps me grounded" She said with a chuckle.

"Okay _Santana_, now can you please answer my question, are you okay?" Ashley asked worried.

"Yeah im fine, i just havn't eaten this morning and I-I met this amazing woman last night. She was the flight attendant" Santana said giddy like a little child. Ashley gave her a look that sumed up 'you always meet an amazing woman on your flight'.

"Ashley, i know what your thinking I like to fuck all the hot flight attandants, but she was different. Oh and i didnt sleep with her you fool haha". Santana laughed.

"Okay okay" Ashley said setting down the files on Santanas desk and putting her hands up in deffense.

"So, are you just going to mope around one second then act like a raging teenage boy the next? Because your moods swing are a little unsettling". The PA said fimly but with a slight smirk on her lips.

"I dont know" Santana said tapping her index finger on her chin. Ashley rolled her eyes at her boss as she watched Santana sit in her chair and slump over.

"Alright give me a few more minutes and ill down this latte and be in the meeting with a smile on my face, okay?".

"Sure no worries". Ashley simply replied as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

Santana reached over to her handbag and went through it, chucking bits of paper and make up onto her desk in search of the pink scented note that Brittany had given her last night with her number on it. She finally found it opening it up with a look on her face that made her think this wasnt real, she let out a warm breathe of air when she realised it wasnt a dream and numbers on the page had not jumped up and ran off it. Santana in a bold and confident mood all of a sudden, picked up her phone that was sitting next her computer and started dialing the numbers. The phone rang a few times then went to voicemail. Leaving Santana feeling disappointed she thought to herself before the beep going off, ill just leave a professional voicemail.

"Hello Brittany, This is Santana Lopez. I was just wanting to hear your voice again. If you would like to hear mine to, give me a call".

_What the fuck_. Santana thought to herself as she hung up._ why would you say that you sound like an idiot she will never call back now. _Santana shook her head as she thought this. She picked up her latte and paperwork heading out the door to her meeting. Disappointed and sad the small brunette had to pull herself together.

After a 2 hour long meeting of Santana going through everything that needed attending to she finally got back to her office. Ashley had set out in perfect piles what needed to be done, they had sticky notes on what was important to read or what needed signatures etc. Santana picked up a pile and startrd working on it. A couple of minutes later her phone beeped meaning she had a text, thinking it was going to be from puck Santana picked up her phone with hesitation, unlocking the screen it came up with a missed called and voicemail from an unknown number. Santana clicked her fingers quickly over to voicemail and put it up to her ear. Santana heard that sweet voice like honey falling over a hot plate of pancakes. She smiled into her phone listening to the delicate voice.

"Hi Santana, This is Brittany . Im sorry I was working when you called, I would love to hear your voice again" Brittany said with a playful laugh. "Give me a call back, if you would like to hear more than my voice". Santana tummy doing little flips as she heard the last part of her voicemail, Brittany had said it so flirtatiously.

Santana didnt waited anylonger she redialed the number. It rang a few times and just before it went to voicemail again, the honey filled voice answered. "Hello, Britt speaking". Santana mouth went dry again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It rang a few times and just before it went to voicemail again, the honey filled voice answered. "Hello, Britt speaking". Santana mouth went dry again.

_Say something god damn it _Santana thought to herself.

"Uh hi Brittany its Santana". She said with a shaky voice.

"Hey Santana, how are you?"

"Im great thanks, you?" Santana said with a new found confience.

"Awesome now im talking to you". Brittany said with a wide grin.

"um thats good" there was a slight pause.

"Santana...im really glad you called back. You know im in town if you want to do something tonight?". Brittany said. Santana forgot she could have been anywhere in the world when she rang today, forgetting that she was a flight attendant.

"Sounds great, but I actually have a big premier that im getting ready for.." Santana trailed off as she remebered her thoughts from mere seconds ago, _Brittany is a flight attendant what if this may be the last time you get to see her for a week then you will have to wait and all you will be doing is thinking about her anyway. Also who said she even lives here in L.A so stop being so fucking stupid_. Santana thought angrily to herself.

"Actually i would love to catch up tonight" Santana said with a childish lopsided grin.

"Really? Perfect where do you want to meet?"

"How about you meet me at my apartment, ill text you the address, and ill take you out? does that sound ok?"

"Yes that sounds amazing!" Brittany said excited.

"okay, ill see you later then, oh and Brittany, thank-you for being bold last night and finding a way to give me your number" the brunette said truthfully.

"Your welcome, ill see you later, ciao bella". Brittany said letting the last couple of italian words roll off her tongue.

Santana hung up the phone, spinning around in her chair to the large glass window at the back of her office. She was now daydreaming about what it would be like seeing the tall blonde again. Santana remained like this pretty much all day in a happy daze, she had completed most her work that she had laid on her desk from this morning. Santana was on her computer finishing up some reports as Ashley rushed into her office.

"Hey Ash, what up?" Santana said looking up at her PA.

"Hey, I forgot this was happening today im so sorry" Ashley said holding the glass door open as a clothes rack was starting to be rolled into her office. Santana mouth open.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Santana today you have to choose what dress you are going to wear for the premier tomorrow night". Ashley said in a crazy huff.

"Oh yeah, Ashley its okay I didnt forget I knew this happenig I just thought it wasnt happening till the morning".

"I know sorry San". Ashley said using Santana nick name to try and make her feel a bit better.

"Its okay" Santana said squeezing Ashley arm. Ashley felt a shiver go up her spine when Santana touched her.

"Okay so where do we start with all these". Santana said to the tall man standing opposite to her wearing an amazing suit with many layers under it.

"Well you just sit down and im going to pull out the dresses and I just want you to tell me if you like anything, cool?" The gentleman said with a caring smile.

Santana simply nodded and smiled and thankful smile. She sat back down at her desk fixing up some work and signing things here and there while the man Named Blaine pulled out the dresses saying "this one" when getting out a new outfit. This made it easy for Santana to yes or no while working.

Blaine took out the 5th dress, a beautiful Black satin dress with a long train. This dress had a black lace section at the front of the bust. Blaine smiled and looked between Ashley and Santana. Ashley looked at the dress nodding her head slowly with her eyes opening wide. Santana finally looked up from her work when nobody was saying anything anymore. She looked over to Ashley first where she noticed Ashley nodding. Santana turned to Blaine and smiled.

"Well isnt that dress hot" She said with a palyful smirk.

"Yeah I think thats the one San". Ashley said.

"Okay well if you both like it, Darling you have to go try it on". The gentleman said.

Santana picked up the dress and headed across the hall with Blaine by her side ready to fix her up. She walked out of the room once dressed to show Ashley. The black train following behind her, her boobs looking hoisted upward and the dress accenting all her curves. As she walked out there was a group of people staring in the hallway.

"What are you all doing standing out here" Santana snapped like the bitch she used to be in high school.

"Dont you have work to be done, trying to find some kids who think they can sing for me to tear down there dreams?" She said with a harsh tone, however everyone just kept staring at her eyes wide open, some even with there mouths agape.

"Oh my fucking god" Ashley broke the silence.

"What, do i have something on my face". The annoyed brunette said.

Next second everyone started clapping for her, some guys wolf whistling.

"You look..." some guy started saying as the applause died down before getting cut off.

"Stunning" A familar Honey coated voice said. Santana's eyes opened just as wide as everyone else as she tried to find the girl who she thought she was dreaming of right now. All of a sudden a Blushing blonde walked through the crowed hall. Santana smiled at her with such shock, she felt all these feelings and butterflies in her body.

"Hi" Santana said.

"Hi, you look ...oh.. wow" Brittany spoke in such awe of the girl standing infront of her.

"Thanks, um what are you doing here?"

"I couldnt wait till tonight, and i have connections so i thought i would surprise you. I never thought I would find you like this though". Brittany said shaky.

"Okay back to work now, all of you" Ashley spoke firmly as Santana couldnt say anything anymore. Blaine noticed this too and Ashley ushered him to get a coffee.

"Im assuming this is the amazing flight attandent you were telling me about this morning" Ashley spoke into Santana's ear in a very hushed tone. Santana only simply nodded.

"Okay, well I think you two should go into your office, alone. I will take Blaine away to give you both some alone time".

"Ah yeah thanks Ash". Santana said thankfully to her PA. Santana placed her hand on hand on Brittany lower back as a feeling of warmth rushed through her.

"Im sorry from just stopping by". Brittany said now realising the full effects of what she did.

"I shouldnt have interrupted you at work".

"No Brittany, its fine. I was sort of only thinking of you anyway". Santana said in a husky voice.

"Oh well then im not sorry". The blonde said flirty.

Santana sat Brittany down on one of the two big plush chairs in front of her desk, and sat on the edge of her desk with her legs crossed, making her boobs topple of the edge of her black lace as she didnt have the correct bra on. Again Brittany peaked at her caramel sun kissed skin. After some small talk Santana got out of her Formal dress and quickly changed back into her work clothes.

"Well wow you still look amazing even in your pencil skirt" Brittany said.

"Well you still look amazing without your flight attendant uniform too" Santana said with a smirk dancing accross her mouth. Santana moved back over to her desk to sit in the exact position on the edge. As she hoped up she noticed that Brittany had slightly moved her chair forward because there legs lightly bushed up against one another. It sent chills thorugh both girls.

"Do you still want to go out?" Santana asked Brittany

"I really dont mind as long as im with you". Brittany replied smoothly. Neither women thought this was going to fast they both felt as though they have met before in some past life. Which made them feel so comfortable with each other.

They ended up ordering in and sitting on Santana's office floor eating take out together, sharing old times and getting to know each other. It turns out they actually had a very similar high school up brining. Both girls were in a show chior team and cheerleading captins which made them bond even more. By the end of the night both had sore tummys from laughing so much, Santana looked at her watch and it read 11.35pm. _Oh my _she thought _we have been talking for hours on end_.

"I should proably let you get home Miss Pierce". Santana Frowned

"Oh, Wow im sorry" Brittany said while looking down at her watch aswell.

"I didnt realise how late it was". Brittany said with a pout playing on her lips.

"I really wish we didnt have to go, umm Britt...its okay that i call you that right?" Santana said questionly. Brittany just looked at her to say 'you are joking right' with her eyebow raised.

"Ok,_ Britt_. I know this is late notice but do you think maybe you would like to accompany me tomorrow at one of my preimers?"

"San" Brittany said not even asking the silly question if she was allowed to call her that like Santana did.

"That would awesome, i would tots love to join you".

"Okay its settled then you, me, date tomorrow". Santana winked at the yet again blushing blonde.

I hope im not boring you all. I could keep writing for hours, so let me know what you want to see happen and ill get it in someway. Thanks for reading your amazing :) Also if you enjoy this story as much as me come aboard and be my Beta!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N : Hello to all my lovely readers. I only put this story up yesterday and i have had over 450 views already this is crazy shit! I have also been working on another story called 'Nothing More Than A Summer Romance?' Its a HEYA fic so get check it out, i feel like that one is more fun and angsty so if your into that go read. Anyway Enjoy, please review I would love the feedback as you know this is my first FF so I dont know if its any good or not :)

Santana woke up the next morning to her phone vibrating.. _Ughh for fucksake _she thought rubbing her eyes. _Who ever this is im going to fucking chop the_- she stopped suddenly realising who it was.

"Britt" The firey latina said shocked.

"Rise and shine San" Brittany said like a child on christmas morning.

"Oh god what's the time? Why are you calling me so fucking early?" Santana said still trying to remove the sleep from her eyes.

"Um, o no has my clock played up again because it's telling its 10.36am I just really wanted to say the phrase 'rise and shine' to you" Brittany said confused.

"SHIT" Santana said finally realising that the blonde was right as she stared at her clock on the bedside table that read 10.36am aswell. Santana jumped up out of bed thinking she needed to get ready for work when it was actually Saturday. The brunette slept like a baby last night for the first time in many months, actually it could have even been years.

"Santana" Brittany finally said after hearing something smash through the phone. It was a photo frame on Santana's dresser that fell to the floor as she scrambled around her bedroom before realising she didnt need to get ready for work.

"Yeah".

"You do realise its Saturday right?" Brittany said sweetly reading the brunettes thoughts.

"Uh yeah, but only just. Is everything okay, are you still coming tonight or has som-" Santana didnt get to finish her sentence as the blonde cut in.

"Yeah everything is great I just wanted to hear your voice, you know i dont like waiting". The honey coated voice said making reference to yesterday when she showed up at santana's work place.

"Actually better than great" Brittany said with a smirk crossing her lips.

Before Santana could answer Brittany the door bell rang. She ran out with her hair still a mess trying to pat it down to make it more approachable and not look like a bird could make its nest in there. The brunette was thankful for picking up a short champane satin dressing gown that she loosly threw on and tied around her waist, not wearing anything but her bra and panties under it, it hung open slightly open showing Santana's caramel skin. With her phone to her ear still Santana opened her door and to her surprise a Beautiful blonde was standing there in a pink sun dress that ended at her knees.

"Britt, W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Like I said you know I dont like waiting to see you" Brittany said hanging up her phone with an grin spreading through her lips looking Santana up and down.

"And might I just add.. I love the times I arrive... your dressing style is awesome". They both chuclked lightly. Santana moved to the side of the door holding it open widely so Brittany could go in.

"Do you want something to eat Britt?" Santana asked as she closed the door behind them and fixing up her dressing gown so it covered her cleavage more.

"No thats okay I have already eaten".

"Okay, I hope you dont mind but I'm going to order some chocolate chip pancakes...are you sure you dont want any?" Santana said making her way over to the phone.

"No, ill just eat yours with you" The blushing blonde said flirtatiously.

"Oh really now". Santana said raising an eyebow.

"uh huh" Brittany said walking over to santana after she put her belonging down on the table. The two were now standing inches apart, Brittany had Santana pinned against the buffet that phone was on.

"Britt, I-I really like you, and I dont want to go to fast". Santana said shyly.

"I like you to San". Brittany said moving her hand very slowly up Santana's caramel thigh.

Santana couldnt help release a moan that left the back of her throat without thinking. Santana moved her right arm around Brittany's back and pulled her in close. The warmth spread through her like sun rays. Brittany stepped in closer to the brunette now standing flush against eachother. Brittany's hand found its way up the entire left side of Santana up to cup her cheek. They just stared at eachother not believing this was real, Santana made the first move and inched in closer to the stunning blonde standing infront of her, she moved her hand up from Brittany lower back and brushed her fringe off her face with a single finger. Moving her index finger down the side of Brittany face till it landed on the soft skin at the back of her neck. There eyes fluttered closed and they both felt as though they were about to dive into a pool of burning hot water. The gap finally closed between them, there lips resting on eachothers motionless for a few senconds as they both took in the moment. The kiss was very gentle and short, although it was the best first kiss either girls had ever experianced. The eyes opened again staring hungrily into eachothers. After clearing her throat Brittany finally broke the silance.

"Slow?" Brittany spoke in a hushed tone.

"Fuck slow, come with me." The latina said taking Brittany by the hand and leading her to the couch. Forgetting about ordering there food altogether Santana now standing in front of Brittany with the couch behind her pushed the sweet blonde down on the soft fabric, Brittany moved herself around so she was lying down, she grabbed Santana by the hand and pulled her ontop of her. Santana put one leg on either side if Brittany's body leaning down slowly to capture her sweet tasting lips again. Brittany's hands roaming all over Santana's back moved down to her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. The sun kissed girl shivered under her touch.

"ugh Britt" Santana moaned out.

"You feel so good, San...theres just one problem though". Brittany said slightly hesitating.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked suddenly worried.

"We can slow down, I understand your head is probs swimming right now".

"What no, I was only going to say that there is to much clothes in this scenario". She laughed trying to lighten the mood again.

"Well I can take care of that" Santana said with the a devilish grin.

Santana un-did her satin bow that was tied at the front of her waist, letting her hands slowly open her gown to reveal a sexy nude and red coloured matching bra and panties set. Brittany gulped as her eyes wondered over the sexy latina.

"Wow" she choked out.

"Your turn" Santana said very seductively. She took Brittany's dress and hiked it up slowly pushing it up to her hips so she could take the blonde's legs and wrap them around her waist. Brittany Sat up on her elbows as Santana gently moved the palms of her hands down Brittany's thighs so they slipped into the dress feeling her creamy skin. Santana kept moving her hands upward as she pulled the dress off Brittany throwing it onto the ground beside them. Brittany had on a hot pink bra and panties set with little rainbows on it. This remined Santana of the time on her flight when she noticed Brittany Fake nails,_ ha ha clearly not fucking straight now _Santana said to herself with a grin playing on her lips as she looked down to the amazing hot body lying under her. She crashed her lips together with Brittany's again making all the passion and emotion pour through it. Brittany brushing back Santana's hair started kissing down her neck, as she reached her pulse point Santana let out an alluring groan which made Brittany Continue. There bodies getting all hot and sweaty beneath each other. Santana trailing her hands down to Brittany panties hooked a single finger into the side pulling them down slowly. Brittany now feeling the full force of her throbbing centre felt the air tickle at her hot wettness between her legs.

"San..p-please" Brittany begged as santana moved her hand to the inside of Brittany thigh teasing. Santana and Brittany again engolfed in eachothers passionate kisses didnt hear the door of Santana's apartment open.

"What the actual fuck" Santana heard a man's voice say. Brittany let out a small scream and grabbed the throw that was lying over the couch to cover herself up as she pulled the pink panties that were down at her ankles back up.

"Oh my god...Puck what the fuck are you doing here" Santana screamed at him as she too grabbed her satin dressing gown that was on the floor, tieing the bow as she stood up in shock.


End file.
